The Uchiha Babysitting Adventures
by nmshy
Summary: What happens when a little Sasuke needs a babysitter? A whole mess of trouble. And when the babysitter is Hana expect there will be chaos.  The parings are Itachi and Hana.  This is set some time before the Uchiha massacre.
1. Prologue

Hi everyone this is my first official story on fanfiction. I have been on this website for a very long time but I never wrote anything because I thought I could not write, but I am going to try now. Hope you guys like it.

Ps. I do not own Naruto . If I did than I would have lots money.

* * *

Prologue

In the middle of the night at the Uchiha manor, the leader and his wife were talking in bed. They could not sleep for they had many things to discuss. "Sweetie," said the sweet faced Mikoto. "What is it Mikoto I am trying to get some sleep." "Well honey you know how I was wanting go back and do missions." She said in the sweetest voice. " Yeah I know, but why do you want to. And who would take care of Sasuke. Itachi has a lot more missions to do, I am busy and the whole clan is busy so I don't know how you are going to be able to do that." Said Fugaku in a harsh tone. " Now that we have discussed the issue lets go to sleep." He tries to cuddle with his wife but she pushes him away.

She glares at with great fire in her eyes. As she is giving him the evil eye she thinks of a wonderful idea. " How about we make a deal Fugaku. If I can find a babysitter I can go on missions. Do we have a deal _baby." _She says while still glaring at him. "You know I think our sons have inherit your glare." " I am serious Fugaku please?" Mikoto then switched her glare to begging face. "Fine than but it is not like you're going to find one. Sasuke and Itachi has to approve of the babysitter." "Wait why does Itachi have to approve." Mikoto had a confused look on her face. "Because he knows what I expected from a babysitter and I don't feel like being involved in this. Oh yeah the babysitter must also cook and clean too while you are gone." "Do you want her or him to sleep with you too." She said in a sarcastic tone. "Don't tempted me woman. Now good night." "Good night Fufu I love you." She cuddles up to him. " I told you not to call me that woman. Uh."

* * *

The other chapters will be longer than this hopefully. Well review and comment please if you do I will give you all cookies.


	2. Chapter 1

Hi everybody here is next chapter hope you all like it. Not much happens though. Oh yeah almost forgot I do not own Naurto. :(

* * *

Chapter One

"Come on Sasuke if you want me to get those tomatoes for you, you have come with me to the market place." "Ok mom. " the young Uchiha left the house with his mother to go shopping. "Mom I don't like going shopping with you. You always have to talk to people when we go." Sasuke said while they went to the apple stand.

People, both ninja and civilian alike were shopping at the market. It was a regular Saturday morning in Konoha. The sun was shining; there was an air of peace in the air…. "Kiba you have FIVE SECONDS put that apple down now!" shouted the ever so lovely Tsume. "Awww but mom I wanted a apple." "I don't care you should have asked before you touch. The owner might think you were going to steal the apple." Tsume put her hands on her hips. She glared at her only son as the Uchiha's approach the apple stand. "Oh hi Tsume." a sweet voice came behind Tsume. "Hey, Mikoto and hi Sasuke don't you look cute today." *Uh great the dog and his mother are here.* thought Sasuke as Kiba came closer to him. "Mom can we go home now, I don't want to stay here with the Uchiha?" stated Kiba. " Just let us talk ok we will be done soon." The mothers began to talk while the boys glared at each other. "So how is that husband of yours doing? Still being a bastard?" "Now, now Tsume why do always have to say mean things?" Mikoto looked at her friend. "Cause he is he won't even let you go on missions anymore. I mean you have saved his ass plenty of times. Uh I can't stand him or any Uchiha for that matter. You and your sons are the only Uchihas I like." "Well he did say if I can find a babysitter for Sasuke than I can do mission again, but I just don't know who would do it." They both stood there and thought for a few minutes.

Sasuke and Kiba continue to give each other the death stare. Kiba then stops and smacks Sasuke on the head. "What was that for?" "For glaring at me that's what." They began to hit each other. Kiba than bites Sasuke's leg as Sasuke falls to the ground. Sasuke then tries to use his sharingan on Kiba. "Hold up what are you two doing?" Hana comes trotting by. She picks up both boys to stop the fight. "Kiba why are biting on this poor boy?" "Well he started it." Hana dropped both of them. "And how did he start this 'fight' Kiba?" "He glared at me." "But he glared at me too... Hana is it?" Hana came closer to Sasuke. "Yes that's my name and Kiba why are you always starting trouble?" "I don't always start trouble and why are you taking his side anyway…oh wait I know way its because you like his brother." Hana glares at him and comes closer and closer each passing seonced. "You want him to love you and touch and hold…hey stop that OWWWW!" she began to punch and hit the taunting boy as Sasuke just sat back and watch. "Man the Inuzukas is weird."

"Hey I know the perfect person. She is nice and loves children." "Really who?" Mikoto looked hopeful. "My daughter she loves kids and….. HANA STOP HITTING KIBA AND COME OVER HERE!" Hana ran over there. "I don't know Tsume she is a bit young and besides she goes on a lot of missions, half of them are with my son." Mikoto looked at Hana "I am sorry sweetie." "But I can Mrs. Uchiha. I am not going to be doing missions for a while, due to my broken leg. I am also studying to be a veteran too so I really need the money please?" she gives her the biggest puppy dogs she can muster. "Awww ok fine you babysit him oh and if you want to you can bring Kiba along too so that he can play with Sasuke. Sasuke has been so lonely this summer." *Noooooooo mommy can't do this to me. Does she not love me anymore? I can't hang out with Kiba for weeks at a time, I will die.* Sasuke thought as he heard the wonderful news. "Mommy I don't want you to go out on missions. I will miss you way too much and you could die." Sasuke said with the saddest voice he could muster. "It won't that bad sweetie ok. I will take the missions that are not going hurt mommy ok." She said while patting his head. "Ok thank you so much Tsume and Hana. Hope to see you very soon." They walked off to buy some food.

"Thanks a lot Hana now I have to see that thing all time. I already have to put up with him at school and now I have to deal with him when his mom off playing ninja." Kiba rolled his eyes in annoyance. "You are in so much trouble you ungrateful brat. Your sister has watch your butt for no pay and now you don't want her to watch Sasuke." Tsume said while she drags Kiba to the next stand. Little do they all know how much trouble it would truly be watching the Uchiha boy.

* * *

Well what do you all think? please review I will give you all cake that I just made today it is really good. Oh and the true adventures should start next chapter.


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry it took me so long guys. I started school and it got really hecked. Well here is chapter two. thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited and all the other stuff. Thank you Chanvre Vert, 1keymil(sorry I haven't been able to read your stories yet but I will soon.), Echo Uchiha, Random Zaku Pilot, and Mexicanangel01(you didn't review but you did everything else so thank you.) You all get cookies and cake as promise. Now on to the story. Oh yea almost for got I do not own Naruto :(

* * *

Chapter Two

The Uchiha family was eating dinner that night. There was a quite sting in the air as there always is. Mikoto decide to break the silence at the table. "Hey sweetie I found a great babysitter for Sasuke." Fuguka looked at his wife with interest. "Oh really now well who is this 'babysitter' you found." Both Fuguka and Itachi looked at Mikoto. "Mom got an Inuzuka to be my babysitter." "You know Sasuke you are not getting your tomatoes and yes she is one but she is really nice Itachi you know her, Hana." She looked at Itachi for support. She knew that Itachi and Hana worked together on missions a lot and for a short period of time went to the Academy together. "Sure mother why not." Itachi said. He felt bad that she had broken her leg. He was the leader of that mission and he stills feels guilty for what happen. Fuguka glared at his son. He was supposed to say no. What was going on in this boys mind? "No she can't babysit Sasuke. She is too young and come on an Inuzuka please." "And father she is going to bring Kiba here too." Sasuke said.

He had nothing really against the girl. He kind of thought she was pretty but her brother will not make it pass this door if he had anything to do with it. "You can't let the demon child and his sister in this house." "You are just saying that because you hate their mother. Itachi said yes so it does not matter. Now Sasuke help me with the dishes." Mikoto left with a smug look on her face. "Thanks a lot Itachi." Sasuke said as he glared at his older as he went to help is mother. "You were supposed to say no. Uh, what in the hell made you say yes." "Well she was on a mission with me and she got hurt so now she can't do missions for a bit so that's why." Fuguka knew the real reason why. Sometimes after missions he would see his son talking to the girl. They seemed quite close. "Whatever but if anything and I do mean **anything **happens to this house or Sasuke you are at fault. You got that?" "Yes sir."

It was the first day on the job and Hana was nerves. She knew of the older Uchiha but the younger was a bit of a mystery. * I wonder how Sasuke is like. I mean I have only really talked to him once. His brother thinks very highly of him but that is younger brother so that doesn't count.* Kiba got left home this time because their mother did not have a mission at the time. *Well here goes nothing.* She knocked on the door and a mad face Fuguka opened the door. "Well you want to go out before you go on your mission tomarrow so come on women. You always take forever." "I am coming it is just that Sasuke won't let go of me." Mikoto said as she drag Sasuke along. "No mommy, don't go you will die and I will never see you again." "Sweet I am just going out for dinner I will be back later tonight." Hana looked at the Uchiha family with confusion.

"Oh there you are here's the money and here is Sasuke. He already ate so he should not be hungry. Make sure he is in bed by nine. Ok I think that is it thank you so much." Mikoto gave her the biggest hug. "This is a test. If you can't even handle him for a few hours how are going to handle him when she goes on missions." Fuguka said while glaring at the poor babysitter. "Stop scaring her. Oh yea Itachi should be home at ten. Once he comes home you can leave. Now let's go Fuguka." She pulls her husband away as he counties glaring.

Hana comes into the home looking all around. It was quite big inside. As the babysitter was busy admiring the house Sasuke thought of a wonderful plan. He did not want his mommy getting hurt on missions and he did not want to see that thing either so all he has to do was to get Hana in trouble with father. He will fire her and mommy can stay home. The plan was full proof. "Hey Hana I am going to color with my crayons ok. You can watch tv if you want to." Sasuke said with a sweet voice. "Sure that's fine with me but in hour you have to start getting ready for bed ok." "Yes Hana." Sasuke walked away with a smirk on his face. "What a sweet boy Sasuke is. He is nicer than Kiba, maybe I can convince Itachi to switch brothers."

Sasuke was in his room with the crayons. He also got the permanent makers and paint he was not allow to use and for good reason. He went into his parents's room and started working on his master piece. Than he went into Itachi's room to give a bit more color. The living room was next. Behind Hana back he began making the white walls in a rainbow. Hana turned around and looked at the boy's "artwork" "Sasuke Uchiha what in the hell are you doing? You will clean this mess up right now." "Make me you dog." Than like that he was gone. "Curse the leg! Great that boy is going to more trouble than I thought." She had no idea how much trouble he could really be.

* * *

I know this is not every long. I am sorry. please review if you do this time you get pancakes.


	4. Chapter 3

I am soooo sorry for not updating sooner. School is really killing me but I promise I will try and update better. Anyway Itachi finally comes into the story and so does Shusui(that is the cousin that Itachi was best friends with) Well hope you all like it and I do not own Naruto if I did I would not have worry about paying for stuff. (I am reuploading the story because when I looked back at it I notice that there was stuff out of order and it was suppose to be all sperad out but it didn't come out that way, it was uploaded 12:30 at night so that might be why this was not the best chapter. Sorry for all of the confusion.)

* * *

Chapter Three

"He has no idea who he is messing with." Said Hana. She was going to get him back one way or another. Hana knew exactly what was going on. * He would act all sweet at first because he wanted to give me a false sense of hope than he will ruin the house to get me into trouble with his parents. They will fire me and he can be with is precious mommy again. I should have realized this plan when he was acting up right before they left. Well now I know and he will not get away with it.*

"Now all I have to do is sit here and hide till they get home. She can't possibly get all of that mess cleaned up before they get home. And if Itachi tries to defend her well all he as to do is look at his new room." Stated Sasuke as he smirked in the cabinet underneath the sink.

"Oh really now Sasuke, listen here and listen good you little brat. I know were you are and if you do not come out a clean this mess up well you will see what happens."

Sasuke poked his little head from out of the cabinet. "I am not afraid of you. There is nothing you can do or say to make me clean up that mess. I want mommy and besides I don't want Kiba even near my house."

Hana had all of his tomatoes in her hands. She throw the first one right at his head. The first throw was so hard that it knock Sasuke back into the cabinet. Hana continued to throw each one at the cabinet. Each bright red tomato spattered all over the light brown wood of the cabinet.

The noise of each tomato coming in contact of the cabinet made Sasuke jump. This girl was absolutely crazy. Why would she take a wonderful thing like tomatoes and throw them at a little boy. If this is what Kiba goes through at home, no wonder he is crazy. The noise stop.

"She must be done that crazy person." As Sasuke came out very slowly... _**BAM!**_ He was hit straight in the head with the last crimson tomato. "Well now Sasuke are we going to do this my way or the hard way" She says this with an apple in her hand. "Ok, ok I will clean the rooms up...crazy bitch" "What did you say little boy?" Hana glared at him. He was really testing her patience. "Nothing Hana." Sasuke stops off to the living room to clean up his artwork.

He wish there was a way to get Hana back as he scrubbed the walls as hard as he could. Than he thought of a wonderful idea but it had to wait till his brother got home. He was going to fix this girl. Throwing **his **tomatoes all around and bossing **him **around.

"Hey Sasuke do you want me to help you with your parents' room. You really messed this wall up." Hana hollered from the room. Sasuke steps easily to the room, not trusting the older Inuzuka. "Yeah right you are just going to hit me with more stuff." He glared up at the taller girl.

"Oh please... all of you Uchihas are sooo sensitive. I did not mean anything by that, I was trying to teach you a lesson. I don't hate you or anything. At my house we call that tough love."

"Well here we call that child abuse. My tomatoes are all gone what am I suppose to eat now." Sasuke pouted into a corner.

"Get out of your emo corner and clean up this mess. It is already pass your bed time." Hana had her hands on her hips. Sasuke began to scrub down the colorfully mess. "It can't be it is only... 9:50. Awww that is not fair. Messing with you made me forget to train some more."

Hana gave him the strangest look. "It would be too late in the day for a little boy like you to train anyway." "But I want to be as good as Itachi. If only he could train me but he is always busy." Sasuke began to think that he would never be as good as his brother. "Hey maybe if you don't act like a brat next time I have to babysit your bad ass, maybe I could help train you." "Really, I don't really trust you and who says you are going to be coming back." "Uh you brat what else do you have planned for me. I have been through worst at my own house." Hana stood back from the evil boy. "Oh you will see." He walked away to go clean up Itachi's room.

* * *

Itachi came into the house very quietly as always; Shisui however was not as quiet. "Hey Hana are you in here your little boyfriend is looking for you." Itachi smacked his older cousin upside the head. "Hey what was that for? You know I was kidding or was I. Hahaha." Itachi rolled his eyes at Shisui. "Oh don't try that Itachi you weren't doing last night. You seemed quite happy with me last night. What's changed?" "What happen last night Itachi?" Hana had popped out of the room to see the two boys. "Well aren't you going to answer my question Itachi." Itachi began to blush just a little. This was not normal for the elder Uchiha to do. "He won't answer that with you around and besides it was nothing really. You still have your little boy toy." Shisui teases him. "Hey were is Sasuke?" Itachi asked the girl.

Little did they know Sasuke was hinding in the shadows waiting to make his move.

* * *

Well that is all for now. Please review and I will give out french toast. I make really good french toast.


End file.
